


俄狄浦斯（全文版）

by Sanpandy



Category: TFBOYS (Band), UNINE (Band), 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpandy/pseuds/Sanpandy
Relationships: 陈宥维/王俊凯/刘耀文
Kudos: 5





	俄狄浦斯（全文版）

1.

陈宥维抱着啼哭的婴孩，有些手足无措。校服外套上还沾着斑驳的血迹，半截脐带还隐隐约约地藏在了里头。“要不要……去医院？”陈宥维不确定地问了句。瘫坐在地上喘着气的人煞白着一张脸，听到陈宥维这么句话，气得眼泪忍不住又哗哗地往外流。陈宥维一见这幅情景，头更大了，孩子在他怀里也在哇哇地哭着。

“陈宥维，你他妈有事吗？我一个大男人生了个孩子出来，你现在要我去医院？”王俊凯真的是气得不轻了，他本来没想着哭，他生这玩意儿出来疼得肝肠寸断也没掉一滴泪，结果陈宥维这个拔dio无情的渣男，居然想让他去医院被猴子一样抓着研究。陈宥维还在那解释着，王俊凯忍着下身撕裂般的痛，站了起来，草草地用纸把身上的污秽擦干净了。陈宥维僵硬着身体抱着孩子，孩子可能是哭累了，声音渐渐小下去了。陈宥维不知道这是好还是坏，忙着一边观察着孩子，一边又要分神去看王俊凯。

王俊凯的脸色仍旧惨白，湿漉漉的头发贴在前额上，像是刚淋了场大雨。他走过来看了眼孩子，眼睛都睁不开，五官挤在一块，像个红皮的猴子，丑死了。这就是折磨了他九个半月的小混蛋。他心里想着，抬头看了眼陈宥维。新手爸爸额头上的汗不比自己少，看到王俊凯看向了自己，还装作轻松的笑了一下。王俊凯没领情，弯腰捡起地上满是血的外套。“你自己带他去医院，从此以后别让我见到你们俩。”

他踉跄着走出了昏暗的小巷，留下陈宥维一个人，手里抱着那个大半年前犯下的的错误的结果。他和王俊凯是一个高中的，他比王俊凯高一级，他高二的时候王俊凯是那高一入学里让学妹们尖叫的级草。他兄弟还打趣他说王俊凯会不会威胁到你陈宥维校草的身份，殊不知校草和级草在校篮球队打赢了区比赛后偷偷庆功的聚餐上，喝了二两白酒之后居然乱性了。

王俊凯不是妖冶的长相，但生得清秀，在篮球队一帮糙老爷们中显得格外标志，让本就男女通吃的陈宥维醉了之后更加痴迷。那晚之后王俊凯和陈宥维彻底是势不两立，本来还算楚河不犯汉界的两人，在那之后的见面总是剑拔弩张。知道陈宥维无意间撞见了王俊凯在体育馆的厕所里呕吐，他本着人道主义精神的原则表示了关心，被王俊凯一句狠话甩过来，砸懵了：“我怀孕了，你的种。”

陈宥维自认是学霸一个，理科一直是强项，在他有限却充沛的学识里头，就从没听说过男人还能有子宫和排卵的。但王俊凯说出来的，他好像不自觉就相信了。到后来他真的看着王俊凯的肚皮被一天天撑起来之后，他才开始慌张地想着自己应该怎么办。

但那之后的两人关系却似乎缓和了起来。说白了，王俊凯年纪小，遇上了这样的事情还是害怕，不由自主就想着找一个能分担着这份焦虑的人。他不想找陈宥维，可这节骨眼上，没人能比犯下这个弥天大错的人更适合和他一起受这个罪。陈宥维的过于冷静的表现倒是让他有些意外，但当陈宥维战战兢兢地问他要不要去医院流了这个孩子时，王俊凯怒了，他第一反应就是陈宥维要把自己推出去被众人当怪物一样看。我不流，我就要把这个孩子生下来。王俊凯当时就是这么和陈宥维说的。

月份一天天大的时候，陈宥维帮他搞了张假的腰伤证明，让他暂时停了篮球校队的训练。只庆幸国内的校服大多宽松，王俊凯的肚子还能藏在校服里。陈宥维掰着手指算着，最早其实暑假的时候都能生了……他只希望王俊凯这肚子不要挺到了九月，那样就太显眼了，藏不住。

也许男人怀胎和女人还是不一样的，王俊凯直到7个多月的时候，肚子都没有也别的大，只是鼓起来了一块，不掀开衣服根本看不出来。整个暑假他和陈宥维待在了一块，陈家不是本地人，陈父陈母长期在外地经商，留下陈宥维一个人在家。这两个月是他们两个人最平和、甚至是甜蜜的日子。从来没有确定过关系的两人，因为这个错误的后果被绑在了一起。孕中后期的王俊凯晚上总是睡不好，白天又会瞌睡，这时候的陈宥维就充分发挥了照顾的作用，在这两个月里倒是让王俊凯少了很多额外的烦恼。本来晚上他们是分开睡的，后来王俊凯总睡不安稳，要陈宥维陪着之后，陈宥维才从客厅搬回去了里屋，夜里也经常时搂着王俊凯哄他先睡。

貌似爱人的生活却并没能给王俊凯带来精神上的宽慰。临近开学的时候，他的肚子还是没有要生的迹象，他开始变得焦虑起来，整夜整夜睡不着。陈宥维说要不帮他去请一个月的病假，到时候应该已经生了。王俊凯不干，他是名列前茅的三好学生，不能容忍自己缺课。陈宥维拿他没办法，只好把自己的校服换给了他，让他穿得再宽松些。开学的时候，同学们只当王俊凯一个假期长胖了，还腹诽他就这么眼睁睁看着陈宥维蝉联校草。王俊凯心里烦躁又难受，他从小就被夸是小帅哥，从来没遭过这样罪。他看着远处升入高三的陈宥维和几个同学从办公室里走出来，有说有笑，有几个女生看他的眼神都亮晶晶的。他心里更怨恨了。凭什么不是你遭这个罪。

开了学后的日子过得飞快，王俊凯周末还是去陈宥维家里住，但两个人又回到了最早那种冷战一样的感觉，至少是王俊凯单方面的。陈宥维假期了恶补了一些怀孕的知识，知道孕妇在孕期容易情绪不稳，特别是临近产期，当王俊凯也是一样的。但晚上王俊凯总是整夜整夜睡不着，他看着陈宥维熟睡的脸，心里的烦躁不安更甚了。在这种负面情绪叠加的时日里，他们俩谁都没留意预产期的到来。但凡他们有反应过来一点点，那天都不会让王俊凯回学校去的。

阵痛来临的时候王俊凯正在上最后一节自习课，他忽然感觉到肚子一沉，一股热流从后方涌出。他马上起身去了厕所，在隔间里他知道自己破水了。他颤抖着拿出手机给陈宥维发了个消息。等对方终于在厕所里找到他的时候，他已经浑身汗湿了。陈宥维二话不说扶着人往外走，出校门的时候门卫见到王俊凯要昏厥过去的苍白样子，都不忍心拦着，让陈宥维赶紧把人送医院里去。“医院”这个词又触发到了王俊凯的敏感神经，他挣扎着说不要去医院，陈宥维安抚着说不去，我们回家，不去医院。结果走到了半路王俊凯就不行了，两人只能匆匆拐进了一个小巷子里，把校服外套解开铺在了地上，王俊凯就在那生下了这个孽子。

2.

王俊凯有好些年没回来公司里了。从成立了个人工作室时候，他和公司就仅仅只有名义上的关系。早几年团也正式宣布解散了，他更加没有每年去开团体演唱会的指标任务。直到这次，公司也不知道发了什么疯，兴起要搞个选秀节目，让他过来做导师。他那天听到自己两个小助理在那八卦，说李飞能耐了，为了一个太子居然要搞选秀。王俊凯好奇起来，时代峰峻的太子？好玩，他到腰看看是个什么太子，把养成系公司推向了选秀的路。

他会到那熟悉的十八楼的第一天，工作人员就让一个小孩单独来见了他。刘耀文，17岁的小屁孩，长得却很高，一双大长腿格外惹人注目。王俊凯这些年在娱乐圈沉浮，形形色色的男男女女见过也不少了，倒真的很少见这种身材比例突出的的人。不错，至少外形上就符合了太子标准。王俊凯这时才把目光看向了刘耀文的脸，登时愣住了。

单独面对着公司的大前辈，刘耀文虽然表面上装得波澜不惊，其实心里还是打鼓似的直跳，不知道这个看望不可及的大前辈会怎样对待自己。他心里知道自己多少在公司里沾了点便宜，上层们对他很看好，觉得是个要力推的。他也知道这和他爸多少有点关系。年少有为年少有为，他那个爹自从家里发了笔横财之后，倒是有积极利用着去做了投资，最明智的当属是成了时代峰峻早期的主要投资人，后来TFboys火遍大江南北之后，他爹赚了个盆满钵满，也给现在自己要在娱乐圈里闯荡提供了大好机会。

只是他也没想到，王俊凯看到自己脸的那一瞬间就这么错愕。那个从震惊、到疑惑、最后带着点不明所以的悲伤的感觉，让刘耀文是丈二和尚摸不着头脑。王俊凯看着的脸好一会儿，才喃喃问道你叫刘耀文？你今年17岁？刘耀文说是啊。王俊凯紧接着又问，你生日是不是9月23日？

啊，不是，是8月23。刘耀文说完的一瞬看到王俊凯眼里闪过了些什么，太快了，他没捉住。王俊凯倒是很快像松了口气似的，暗暗说这些什么不过是长得像而已的话。刘耀文不知道王俊凯在说什么，只按着工作人员的交代和前辈问了声好。王俊凯打量着刘耀文略微拘谨的样子，忽然笑了。“你很怕我？”他问。

刘耀文忙摆手，说：“没有没有，前辈很有亲和力。” 王俊凯讪笑道：“也别太阿谀奉承了，记我都明白他们叫你单独来找我是什么意思。剧本什么的，我等会儿就会看了，只希望你也不要辜负公司希望，要是让我发现是个庸才，我可不会客气的，直接去和公司商量把你给换掉。”

听见王俊凯这样开诚布公地讲，刘耀文倒是没有了刚才那种紧张感。他虽然是清楚他的后台加持，但他对自己的实力还是非常骄傲的，绝不会让别人看轻了他。“你等着吧前辈，我绝对会让你眼前一亮的！”说这话的刘耀文显得特别少年热血，让王俊凯仿佛也会到了许多年前那个充满理想与期望的青葱年月。刘耀文的眼睛亮亮的，少年的志气里藏着的像是一整片银河。王俊凯很是喜欢这样的男孩，看得他心里痒痒的。这些年他开始明白自己的取向，对像刘耀文这样一腔热血的少年更是充满了喜爱。大概是他最热血的那年被意外冲垮了激情，又或者其实那个同样阳光的陈宥维对他的影响其实也很大。在放下了对过去的芥蒂之后他重新拾起了当时许多被他选择性遗忘掉的小细节。其实还是太年轻了，王俊凯时常会这么想，在太年轻的岁月里遇上了他们应付不了的事情，所以这份压抑的感情也得不到释放。

刘耀文要走出会议室的时候王俊凯叫住了他，让他加了自己微信。等回到了练习室里后刘耀文还激动在自己加到了大明星的微信时，对方给他发来了一个地址。他有些疑惑，回了个“？”。王俊凯那边很快又回了段语音。“今晚自己过来。”这一刻刘耀文似乎有些明白了，语音里的王俊凯听着比刚才面对面时更有磁性，带着点慵懒的意味，像小猫的爪子挠在了心尖。宋亚轩看到刘耀文听了一段微信语音之后耳朵都红了，凑过脑袋来八卦说谁给你发暧昧消息了？你去私联了，刘耀文匆匆忙忙把手机屏锁上，大叫着没有。宋亚轩一脸坏笑看着他，得了吧，你那脸上就差没写着“春心荡漾”四个大字了。

3.

陈宥维又梦到王俊凯了，那个他刚满17岁的夏天，闷热的空气，没有尽头的雨季。雨滴打在老旧民居窗檐上的雨棚，演奏着又苦又涩的夏日乐章。王俊凯昨天夜里又失眠了，他偏要说是因为陈宥维看书晚了，吵着他。吃过午饭后他困了，耍无赖偏要陈宥维和他一起睡。躺在不大的床上后王俊凯背对着他，陈宥维就上前把人搂住，伸手去一下一下轻柔地帮王俊凯按着腰。

“啧……”王俊凯发出了一声不满，陈宥维以为是自己下手太重了，赶紧想道歉。“不是……是这小混蛋踢我了……”陈宥维伸手去安抚了一下，小家伙不知道为何今日格外兴奋，在王俊凯肚子里上蹿下跳，把王俊凯折腾得够呛，一个发狠差点想朝自己肚皮一巴掌拍去。“有完没完！再造反让你看不见这人间的太阳！”

陈宥维拉着王俊凯的手，顺着对方的背脊轻轻拍着，说别气别气，孩子说不定继承了你小前锋的优秀基因。王俊凯伸腿踹了一下陈宥维：“怎么不说是你？”陈宥维笑着：“我是个站篮板底下的中锋，不用跳，而且哪次比赛不是靠你冲在前面给队里抢机会？别人都说了，八中的前锋一个人能单挑一个队。”

王俊凯被顺毛顺舒服了，哼唧着，很快就只剩下睡熟之后的呼吸声。陈宥维见对方睡着了，才坐起身来，从床边拉出小桌子，就这么在一边的床上看起了书。他不敢乱走开，王俊凯浅眠，孕期又容易惊醒，发现自己不在身边很容易又闹脾气了。

然后陈宥维就醒了，所有美好的回忆停留在那那个被雨水灌溉了一季的夏天。给刘耀文取名字的时候陈宥维坚持要这个“耀”字，无他，太阳在那个夏天像是从没有升起过，就连孩子出生的那天都是灰蒙蒙的，阳光透不过云层，照不到无助的两个年轻人身上。

他还记得，自己用校服抱着刘耀文走到医院里的时候，那些人看着自己的眼光都带着几分戏虐。妇产科的医生见到他，给了一个意味十足的眼神：小女友生的？怎么你抱着来了？

陈宥维只是咬牙坚持着这是自己捡到的。医生还是那副“你不必多说了”的表情，简单给孩子做了个检查之后说，要想在医院开出生证明，你还是得把他妈妈找来。

陈宥维没辙，他知道王俊凯是绝对不会想来的。他有个表哥，在派出所工作，这件事他若不是毫无办法了也不会想着求他，这样家里人肯定就会知道了。表哥来了之后确实把手续都办妥了，他爸妈也连夜赶回了家，把他一顿痛打之后也没得到孩子他妈的信息。无奈之下他们去学校给陈宥维办了转学手续，尽管学校再三强调高三开了学不适合转学，但陈父陈母还是把人带着去了经商的沿海城市。

王俊凯半个月后再回学校时，“陈宥维搞大了女生肚子导致转学”的消息已经传遍了八中各个角落。所有人课上课下的八卦都是讨论着究竟这个女生是谁。王俊凯他们班上的人知道他俩以前都是校队的，见他回来上课了，也都跑过来问。王俊凯低着头整理着散了满桌的试卷，语气冰冰凉凉的。“我不知道，我们没有那么熟。”

有个男生说，也是哦，你高一下学期腰伤了好久，和他在校队里的接触也不是那么多吧。王俊凯应付着，手上没停过整理的动作。等周围的人都散开了之后，他才像是耗尽了力气一般瘫软下来。肚子那块空空的，下身疼痛的感觉还似有似无地缠绕着他。但更空更疼的好像还是胸腔那块，王俊凯搞不明白，明明就是错误的开始和错误的结果，他现在是犯贱才会觉得自己应该留恋那个渣男吧。

他不知道陈宥维有没有把那个孩子扔了，他后悔了，他那天走出巷子的时候就已经把肠子都悔青了。说要把孩子生下来的是他，生了下来之后不要了的也是他。王俊凯活了16年第一次觉得自己怎么那么坏啊，他是怎么就能狠着心把孩子给抛弃了。

4.

按照地址，刘耀文找到了王俊凯现在在重庆的家，一个颇为隐蔽的富人小区。他还记得陈宥维几年前开着车带着自己在这处转悠过，陈宥维指着在建的高楼说，以后给你爸也整一套，就指望你飞黄腾达了。

这是他们两父子开玩笑的方式。陈宥维和刘耀文只差了17岁，刘耀文也清楚这事，明白点事理之后天天拿这个来挤兑陈宥维，说他不知廉耻，做高中生爸爸。陈宥维回敬刘耀文幼儿园就和几个女生搞对象的事情，说你爹好歹专情，也不知道你像谁，端水端得比谁都溜。

刘耀文不否认他爸专情。从小到大，他从没见过陈宥维和谁暧昧过。到后来他爷爷奶奶都急了，明里暗里催促着陈宥维去相亲，多少的姑娘在节假日里被叫进他们家吃饭，都被陈宥维拒绝了。美其名曰他一个单身男人带着这么大一个儿子，哪个女生愿意给刘耀文这皮猴当后妈。还是刘耀文他表舅舅拉着他挤眉弄眼说，你爸就是忘不了你妈，那是他初恋，就算把你生下之后就扔给他再没见过了，你爸对她还是念念不忘。

“我到小区门口了，要怎么和门卫说？”刘耀文给王俊凯发了条消息，抬头又看了眼这林立的楼群。他有听说，这小区盖好以后，来这住的多半是些富商包养的情人，因此这片就被叫做了“温柔乡”，只有在夜里，这里才会热闹起来。王俊凯很快回了他，说已经和门卫讲了，直接进来就好。刘耀文直到站在电梯里头都还有种恍若隔世的感觉。一个和自己差了几代的师兄，曾经叱咤娱乐圈的大明星，刚进面的晚上就把他这么个初出茅庐的新人叫到了家里来，这个逻辑怎么想怎么有问题。

王俊凯在家里摆了个外卖盛宴，刘耀文一进门他就招呼着坐下一起吃了。这顿饭两个人都各怀心事的吃着，王俊凯无外乎问的都是些刘耀文平常训练的情况和一些其他的闲聊。换做是别的三姑六婆，被这么审问一轮下来刘耀文都要发火了，但对象换做是王俊凯，好像一切都变得自然无比。打他刚记事起，王俊凯就像是他半个精神领袖，他奶奶经常笑他说他只要在电视上看到了王俊凯，就一定会定定地在那看完。刘耀文后来想去做偶像，九成原因也是因为王俊凯。陈宥维为这事打也打了，骂也骂了，到最后就剩叹气。“刘耀文，你最好是认真的，再苦再累你自己扛。”他老爹也就只是嘴上严父，私底下还是去找李总喝酒了。刘耀文进公司之后一直顺风顺水，他心里门儿清，知道和陈宥维脱不了干系。

王俊凯不时打量着刘耀文。他实在太像17岁的陈宥维了，看得人心猿意马。自从进了娱乐圈之后，他就过得像清修的和尚似的，在连轴转的日子里连自我慰藉的时间都少。后来当他开始有时间的时候，人却又挑剔上了，那些候选的情人他无论怎么看，都觉得自己下不去嘴。他长这么大，却只和陈宥维做过爱，在那之后他就算在排斥那段记忆，总是情不自禁想起着个中的些许旖旎风光。高一的那个夏天，他身体不方便，却耐不住荷尔蒙的作用，时常夜里湿了裤子。也还是陈宥维把他搂在怀里，吻着他的侧额，用手给他释放出来的，再哄着他慢慢睡去。王俊凯算是发现了，自己年纪越大，越开始克制不住地去回忆起以前的事情。他抬眼看着刘耀文，正好和对方对视上了。刘耀文对着他笑了一下，那模样和17年前的人重合在了一起。王俊凯愣了愣，很快又回过神来。他想，各取所需，其实也不算过分吧。

饭后王俊凯让刘耀文在客厅先休息会儿，自己要去洗个澡。听到“洗澡”两个字的时候刘耀文心里头“砰砰”直跳，这剧情八百倍速在快进，他也没料到王俊凯真的就这么直接。怎么办，他进门前刚做好的心理准备现在碎了一地了。他都开始想着要不要打退堂鼓，就和王俊凯说自己不舒服，今天打扰了要不还是先撤了？

就在刘耀文找着第无数个逃跑的理由时，王俊凯从卫生间出来了，穿着件真丝浴袍，发梢上还挂着水珠，半开的领口露出光滑的胸膛，往上是被水蒸气蒸得翻红的脖颈。此情此景，刘耀文看得眼睛都直了，打好了的腹稿被他忘得一干二净。王俊凯看着男孩看呆了的样子，稚嫩的眼神里是藏不住的喜爱，把王俊凯自己都感染得仿佛回到了青葱岁月里似的。他走上前，伸手过去拨弄着刘耀文一撮翘起来的逆发。“你有没有谈过恋爱？”王俊凯无厘头地来了句。

“是真的谈，还是假的也算？”刘耀文仰着脸，看着王俊凯。“如果算真的谈，那没有。假的可就太多了，我爸说我从会走路开始就会泡妞了。”

王俊凯捏了一下刘耀文的下巴。“你这样还想做偶像？有没有自觉啊？”王俊凯的拇指刚好贴在了刘耀文的下唇上，他轻轻用指尖抚着那唇的纹路，这个意味太明显了，刘耀文伸舌头舔了一下王俊凯的指尖。

“不如前辈教教你吧？”王俊凯俯身凑过去，两人间的距离瞬间只余下鼻息间交缠的距离。“小朋友，你觉得呢？”

5.

王俊凯的身体在生了孩子之后便像是长不大的人一样，不仅很难练出像别人一样结实的肌肉，连带着体毛也变得稀疏，皮肤也比别的男生光滑了不少。他对自己这个身体一开始是有不少怨恨的，男不男、女不女，恶心透了。他还记得高中的时候，在体育馆的更衣室里换衣服时，他总是躲着其他队友。他就怕别人看到自己这副畸形的躯体，他受不得那种目光。如果陈宥维还在的话兴许可以帮自己挡一挡，可现在只有他一个人。

过了这么多年后的王俊凯不再讨厌自己的身体。他是做偶像出身的，这幅看着长不大的身躯倒是给他一碗吃不完的偶像饭。他的工作室常年都营销着他“不老神话”这样的人设，相比起其他过了而立就如泄气的气球般疯狂地偏离偶像轨道的男偶像们，王俊凯的粉丝也把这营销人设捧得起劲。

刘耀文在接吻中褪去王俊凯的衣服时也这么觉得。手所触及到的皮肤滑溜溜的，香香软软，好像他怀里抱着的就是个年轻的小姑娘似的。王俊凯的身体像是毒药，诱惑着刘耀文沿着他的脖颈一点点向下，吻过了胸口时他感受到对方浑身的颤抖，刘耀文于是咬着那挺立起的乳首，王俊凯只觉得快感如电流般从胸前传来，只冲头顶。他惊叫出声，环在刘耀文肩上的双手抖动着。刘耀文把人放倒在客厅的沙发上，一手撑过王俊凯头顶，一手卡在对方的腰际揉捏着，顺着腰线向下摸到了王俊凯的下身，于是轻轻握住了那根物事。王俊凯的两条长腿早就盘上了刘耀文的腰，在上下一齐的攻势中还企图把快到嘴边的呻吟声碎在牙尖上。刘耀文抬起头，看着王俊凯，这个往日里在荧幕前高高在上的前辈，现在浑身都被情欲沾染上了淫乱的色彩。一股强烈的征服欲在刘耀文脑内燃烧着，他顾不上先前想了八百回的道德伦理问题，他只想把这个曾在他神坛上的人拉下来，和他一起在人间罪恶的欲望中沉浮。

刘耀文进入自己的那一瞬间，王俊凯的脑里闪回了很多画面，有和陈宥维温情的时候，有和他争执不休的一幕，更多的是那早已有些迷糊的身体回忆，那看着自己肚子一点点变大的日子。刘耀文挺腰狠狠地顶了他一下，把王俊凯从失神中拉回现实。“你不专心，前辈。”刘耀文像是惩戒似的抵着深处挺进，把王俊凯撞得只会张开嘴、发出压抑却情色的叫声。刘耀文的手原本还在套弄着王俊凯的性器，很快他就发现，在顶撞中王俊凯根本不需要自己手上的安抚，这极度敏感的躯体很懂得从后方得到快乐。在到达高潮的那瞬间，刘耀文把头埋在了王俊凯的脖子旁咬了口。退出来的时候王俊凯锤了他一下：“属狗的吗！”刘耀文窝在他颈窝出笑着，王俊凯推了推他。起来，狗崽子。

那个晚上过的特别不真实。早上刘耀文是在王俊凯家客房的床上醒来的。对于第一天晚上没能真正爬到前辈的床上去，刘耀文觉得可惜但也窃喜了。谁能想到他也是昨天刚刚见到前辈，晚上就已经在人家客厅里热火朝天了。等他从屋里少男情怀了半天终于出来，想着还能给晨起的前辈来个温情的早安吻时，人已经出门很久了，饭桌上放着一叠纸。刘耀文皱着眉拿起来，才发现是出道站的剧本，王俊凯给自己那些部分圈圈画画了一下，在最后一页纸的空白处潇洒一句话：训练别迟到。

任谁也不想一夜春宵之后，发现情人压根没有对你的满分表现上心，还是一份只可远观不可亵玩的样子。刘耀文气得牙痒痒。以前只知道王俊凯难伺候，挑剔又龟毛，现在他算是领教到了这人有多不讲情面。他倒是很有兴趣，这把架子端得飞起的前任大流量，究竟还能有多能耐？


End file.
